psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
ONE BIG CONSPIRACY!
ONE BIG CONSPIRACY! is a vlog uploaded by McJuggerNuggets on November 15, 2015. Plot The video starts with Jesse whispering to the camera that his parents are at the casino, and the only people at home is him and Jeffrey Jr., who arrived 20 minutes ago. Jesse tells the camera that he has been watching him heavily. He proceeds to spy on Jeffrey Jr., who is in the kitchen preparing a meal. Once Jeffrey Jr. goes into his room, Jesse follows him just to make sure if Jeffrey Jr. is pulling the prank. Ella, Luna, and John notice Jesse and start running towards him. At this exact moment, Jesse's phone starts ringing and Jeffrey Jr. realizes that he was being spied on. The person on the phone is Corn, who tells Jesse that he had talked to Jeffrey Jr.. Corn tells Jesse that Jeffrey Jr. cancelled the prank for the night, and is holding it off. Jesse invites Corn over to talk with Jeffrey Jr.. The video cuts to when Corn is at the house. Jesse decides to greet Corn in the kitchen and has him come into Jesse's room. Once Jesse is done explaining to Corn that they should all have a meeting, the two head for Jeffrey Jr.'s room. Jesse and Corn shut the doors, and confront Jeffrey Jr. about the prank. Jesse asks Jeffrey Jr. to tell what is going on, however, Jeffrey Jr. continues to stall. Jesse tells Jeffrey Jr. how both of his and Corn's stories don't line up. Jeffrey Jr. first denies that it's a prank, and continues to stall. Jeffrey Jr. then reveals the name of it, "Operation Nameless." Jesse starts feeling as if he is being ganged up on, and starts thinking the prank might be to pit him and Corn against each other. Jesse asks if Jeffrey Jr. has called Corn, and Corn agrees. Corn tells Jesse that he is being agitated over nothing, to which Jesse replies that he's lying. Corn finally replies with an argument, saying that he should be angry at Jesse, and not the other way around, since Jesse constantly blames things on Corn. Jesse tries to take Jeffrey Jr.'s phone, however, Jeffrey Jr. does not let up, and hides the phone. Jesse then asks Corn, who also refuses to show Jesse his phone. Jesse tells Jeffrey Jr. that the play button is nowhere to be found, to which Jeffrey Jr. replies with little care. Corn tells Jesse that "there seems to be nothing," to the prank. Jesse is confused, and asks Jeffrey Jr. if he can set it up for $250. Jeffrey Jr. denies, and says Jesse is going to yell at him, to which Corn agrees with. Jesse, angry, leaves the room while telling Jeffrey Jr. and Corn not to harm him due to his health issues. Corn follows Jesse to his room. Corn tells Jesse that he still thinks it's about streaming, and Jeffrey Jr. is calling it off at that particular night. Jesse tells Jeffrey Jr. that they are splitting the money, to which Jeffrey Jr. replies with little care. Jesse again gives Corn the benefit of the doubt. Jesse ends the video with disappointment, and invites Corn to go home. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *John *Ella *Luna *Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer Locations *The Ridgway Residence Continuity The very next video is Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses, the video that is pivotal to the Psycho Series, changing the story drastically.Category:Videos Category:Vlogs